Convert $\dfrac{77}{8}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $77 \div 8 = {9}\ \text{ R } {5}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{8}{8} = {\dfrac{72}{8}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $5$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{5}}{8}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{5}{8}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{72}{8}} + {\dfrac{5}{8}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{77}{8}$.